


Raylan's Best Worst Day Ever - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Justified
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Gen, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, beware of the poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way things should realy be in Harlin Cuonty this is a poem where Raylan is king and every1 has too do what he says accept Wynonna wont caus shes a bitch or soemthing. this has boyd tuching Raylans royel walking stick i think its called a septer if u think thats dirty DONT READ IT OKAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raylan's Best Worst Day Ever - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raylan's best worst day ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320478) by Anonymous. 



The King of Harlan County  
has a point-y crown  
He makes Boyd Crowder neel   
makes him neel way way way down  
& take the Kingly septer like  
a lowly pesant should  
Cuz when your King of Harlan  
with a crown  
you're lief is GOOD

The King of Harlan Countie has a  
golden vevlet cape  
that royel Aunty Helen maybe made  
out of the drapes  
Dicky said ITS UGLY and he  
stomped it with his boot  
Raylan yelled & shot him cuz  
Dickys slimy like a newt (shut up thats a hard rhyme ok)

The King of Harlan COunty can have  
anythign he wants  
He calls for oxi pills also  
half a ton of pot  
& he gives it to Wynona so she should love him   
accept shes a slut 

so insted he says HEY BOYD  
I NO YOU WANT THE DRUGS  
JUST SAY YOU LUV ME BEST AND NOT  
YOURE OTHER REDDNECK THUGS  
and also tuoch my septer more. i like that part a lot.   
So Boyd kissed raylans septer and  
got all the pills and pot, the end..


End file.
